Fate
by authoress-next-door
Summary: Sakura finds out that she's really from Cloud City, a high-tech place where special ninjas trained. Will she accept her fate or will she choose to wander off after being banished from Konoha? SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, since I'm in a really bad mood, I had to let it out and this is the product of it all. I'm telling you that I'm very pissed right now and I almost hate everything. ALMOST.  
**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**High tech sci-fi and old fashioned ninjas fused in one.**

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, you killed your master and the Hokage herself. What do you have to say for yourself?" One of the elders of Konoha spoke.

Sakura stood below them. Shizune was behind her, her expression lost.

"I'm telling the truth. I didn't kill her." Sakura stated.

Jounins were all present, they all stood behind Sakura.

The elders sighed. "Bring in the witnesses."

"Witnesses?" Sakura was wide-eyed.

"Yes, two ANBUs were with your mission with Tsunade." The elderly woman said.

Two ANBUs went in the giant hall and stood in front of Sakura.

"We saw her. She killed Tsunade-sama with her own hands!"

"The Hokage and Sakura were done fighting and Tsunade-sama had her strength drained and she was dazed when Haruno attacked her!"

"Just tell the truth! Please Sakura!" Shizune was crying.

"If you tell the truth, your punishment might be lowered." Kakashi stated.

But Sakura remained silent.

Murmurs of the Jounins echoed in the big hall. The two elders of Konoha silenced them after they were done discussing.

"We have decided." Everyone looked up to the two. Sakura glanced up, her face blank.

"Haruno Sakura, you are to be banished in this village and will no longer be accepted in this village."

Everyone gasped.

Sakura just stayed silent like nothing was going on.

"Take her away. You will leave this night."

"Sakura…" Kakashi sighed.

Sakura went out of the hall escorted by three ANBUS. When she was out, she saw Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee standing in the hallway.

"What happened?" Naruto asked eager to hear the answer.

Sakura remained silent.

"Tell me you're innocent." Ino began to spill some tears. "Please Sakura!"

"She's been banished from this village and she will leave tonight. So if you'll excuse us, she has to pack her stuff." One ANBU said.

Naruto and the others gasped. They never expected this, especially from Sakura.

Sakura and the three ANBUs left the Hokage tower and proceeded to Sakura's house.

Sakura headed straight to her room and then packed her stuff. The ANBU who was in her room noticed her backpack.

"You're only bringing a backpack?" the ANBU asked.

"I like to travel light. Anything wrong with that?" She asked, her eyes fierce.

"Nothing." He stumbled back as Sakura glared at her darkly.

Sakura only brought a few clothes and some necessities. She wore her backpack then removed her forehead protector.

She handed it to the ANBU then headed downstairs.

"I'm ready." Sakura sighed.

"But it's still early. Don't you wanna say goodbye to your friends first?" One of the ANBUs mentioned.

"I'm gonna leave now." Sakura stated.

The three ANBUs nodded then they went outside while Sakura locked the door and handed the ANBU her house keys.

People stared at her as she walked on the streets. Sakura on the other hand, just walked forward and looked straight.

When she reached the gates, she scowled as she saw that all of their friends were there.

"I never told anyone I'd be leaving early." Sakura said as she neared them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugged her.

Sakura sighed and hesitantly hugged him.

"We'll m-miss y-you S-S-Sak-kura-chan!" Hinata was teary-eyed.

"I'm gonna miss your big forehead!" Ino hugged her as she cried.

Sakura just smiled at them then started walking towards the gates.

Sakura was about to jump on a tree when a hand grabbed her hand. She gasped and turned to see who it was.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura blinked a few times.

"Be careful." He whispered.

"I will." Sakura nodded then she took off as Sasuke let go of her hand.

Sasuke and Sakura became closer to each other when Sasuke returned from Orochimaru. Sasuke never did confess his feelings but Sakura knew about them.

Sakura ran passed the trees as she opened the hand which Sasuke held. Sasuke slid something in her hand.

Sakura stared at her hand then fought back the tears. In her hand was a necklace with a golden key pendant. She stopped running when she reached a meadow at the end of the forest then observed the key. Words were engraved in it.

_You'll only have the key to my heart._

Sakura rubbed her teary eyes then sat on the grass.

Sakura placed the necklace around her neck when a large airship landed behind her.

* * *

**Review. Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updated.**

* * *

Sakura covered her face with both of her arms while the airship landed. When the gust of wind was gone, Sakura posed into her battle stance and readied herself as the airship opened.

"No need to be afraid, Sakura-sama." A guy's voice said.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

Smoke emerged as the door of the airship lowered to the ground. Sakura saw three men were walking towards her. She didn't let her guard down as she stood upright.

"Who are you?" She asked one more time.

"We're special ninjas from Cloud City." The man in the middle said. They wore hooded cloaks hat goes up to their ankles and under it were normal ninja clothes.

"Cloud City? You mean you guys are ninjas from that high City?" Sakura tried to hide the awe in her tone.

"That is correct." The man in the middle said.

Everyone knew about Cloud City; the city in the clouds. Ninjas are given special training there. And the leader of the city is considered the highest among all the villages that exists. Cloud City has formed an alliance with a few villages like Konoha and Suna.

"What do you guys want?" Sakura asked her tone a little lower.

"Well, we want you to come with us." The man said.

Sakura was wide-eyed. "Me? Why would you want a criminal like me?"

"Believe us; we know you didn't kill her."

Sakura blinked a few times. "How…?"

"We'll tell you on the way."

Sakura hesitantly nodded then she walked with them and they entered the airship. Sakura was in awe as she entered the large airship. It was like a hotel inside.

"Nice eh?" One of the three men said as he stood beside Sakura while the other two went inside one of the rooms.

Sakura nodded. Then some sort of butler took her backpack; she gave her backpack willingly.

"I'm Naru by the way. People in the City have been talking about your return Sakura-sama."

"M-My return? Sakura-sama? I'm not getting you…" Sakura looked at the guy beside him. He was just an inch taller than her and he had hair like Naruto only that it's black.

"Oh, that's right." Naru smiled.

"What's… right?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Come with me inside. I'll explain everything." Naru motioned his hand at the door in front of them. Sakura walked first and as she neared the door, the door automatically opened and she stumbled back.

"O-kay." Sakura had a hint of embarrassment.

"It's okay; I was like that the first time too." Naru chuckled.

Sakura entered the room which looked like a living room.

Sakura sat on the sofa in front of a big black screen while Naru stood beside the screen.

"Okay, I'm gonna start from the beginning." Naru said. Sakura nodded then Naru pressed some buttons on the panel on the other side of the screen.

When the screen opened, Sakura gasped at the picture.

"T-that's me." Sakura pointed.

"Yes, that's you when you were three. And the persons behind you are your REAL parents and beside you is your brother." Naru pointed out.

"But my parents at Konoha…" Sakura thought.

"Here's the story: When your father was the leader in our city, a war had struck between special ninjas and traitors of the city. The traitors were after you and your brother." Naru explained.

"Why?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, your family has the key to the destruction of the whole planet."

Sakura had her jaw dropped. "The whole planet?"

"Yes." Naru nodded. "Anyways, when the war struck, your father hired ninjas from Konoha to help and he decided to hide you and your brother."

"But… why couldn't I remember anything? I was three back then, surely I should've remembered even a single memory." Sakura asked.

"I was getting to that part. Well, when you two were about to leave the city, your mom made you drink something so all your memories would be erased when you wake up." Naru explained.

Sakura placed a hand on her head. "Are my parents still alive?"

Naru shook his head. "They died in the war."

Sakura sighed. "So… me and my brother are the last ones in our family?"

"No. The leader in our city is your real grandfather. He replaced your father when he died. " Naru smiled.

Sakura slumped at the sofa. "How did you know where I was and about my case?"

"Cloud City is a partner of Konoha."

"Ah." Sakura nodded once. "But you said before we left… you said you guys knew that I didn't kill her."

"That's right. Because, last year, your grandfather went to Konoha and he was still searching for you and your brother. So, he looked at the ninja files in the Hokage's office, with her permission of course, and he saw you. He still wasn't sure, so he asked the Hokage if special ninjas could keep an eye on you. The Hokage agreed, and then we kept watching you and when we saw you and your music box, your grandfather was sure it was you." Naru explained.

"My music box?" sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, your music box." Naru sat at the chair in front of the sofa Sakura was sitting on. "That music box is passed on, generation after generation and it's a unique and special music box because it won't open if someone, not a part of your family, opens it."

Sakura was wide-eyed. "So that's why Ino couldn't open it that time." Sakura muttered.

"Anyhoo… we were gonna pick you up earlier, actually during your mission. But that battle struck and Tazu transformed into you and killed the Hokage because he knew that two ANBUs secretly followed you two but he didn't sense us."

Sakura gasped. "So… so… so you knew all along that I didn't do anything? Then why didn't you back me up with my case?"

"We were supposed to back you up because one of my team mates has this eye thing of some sort that can record a short event in his mind and can be extracted."

"Then why didn't you guys show up?" Sakura was getting pissed.

"Well, we engaged in a battle when we were going back to Konoha when you and the two ANBUs and the body of the Hokage were going back. The recorded event only stays for three days in his mind. He got injured badly and lost consciousness. We headed back to our airship and up until now, he still isn't awake."

Sakura sighed. "Damn it."

Naru stood up the glanced at the curtains. "Look outside, we're almost there."

Sakura stood up then headed towards the windows while moving the thick blue curtains aside.

"Wow." Sakura whispered.

They were almost there. Cloud City was amazing. There were cars that flew in mid air, high tech buildings, and to top it all off, it's a thousand feet off the ground.

"On the far north is your family's mansion with a flower field half the size of Konoha. The Headquarters and the office is just a couple of kilometers from your mansion and the city is approximately five kilometers from the headquarters." Naru pointed at the floating landmass in front of them.

Sakura couldn't believe what she's seeing. She was gonna be at the High City, as some would call it. High not only because it high in the clouds, but those who live there are high class people and the ninjas are far greater than the ones in the villages.

After half an hour, they finally landed.

"We landed at the headquarters. Come on, your grandfather is waiting for you." Naru said.

Sakura took her backpack from the servant as the three special ninjas and she, left the airship. As she went in the headquarters, people stared at her and started murmuring to each other.

Then, they entered a large door. Then Sakura saw a tall man with his back facing them.

"Aro-sama." Naru bowed beside Sakura.

The man turned around then he gasped when she saw Sakura.

"Sakura..." He walked fast towards her and hugged her tight. Sakura hugged him back.

He let go of her and he stare at her face while he smiled. "You might not remember me, but you will. Soon." He whispered.

Sakura nodded, not sure of what to say.

"Naru!" Aro called.

Naru walked towards the two.

"Call everyone. I'm gonna announce the return of my granddaughter! We must have a feast!" Aro chuckled.

"I-Is that necessary?" Sakura asked.

Aro chuckled. "Of course my dear! We've been waiting for you for years!"

Sakura smiled then nodded. Suddenly, she felt safe and secure without any explanation. Her guess is that, maybe she was finally back home.

"Maya!" Aro called. The door suddenly opened and a beautiful woman entered. Sakura's jaw dropped as she saw Maya. Maya was beautiful. She had the perfect physique, her hair was red and straight and was tied in a pony tail and her long bangs covered the left side of her face. Her lips was red as rose and her eyes were fierce.

"Yes Aro-sama?" Maya asked.

"Escort my granddaughter to the mansion. Tell the maids to give her everything she needs. I'll just finish my work and go there." Aro ordered.

"Yes, Aro-sama." Maya nodded then she bowed in front of Sakura.

"Come, Sakura-sama." She smiled at her warmly.

Sakura and Maya went aboard a much smaller airship. It was fit for three people. Maya drove then as they started moving, Sakura noticed five airbikes behind them.

"The are your bodyguards." Maya said.

"Oh." Sakura looked in front.

When they reached the mansion, Sakura almost fainted. It was HUGE! The pathway from the gates to the front yard was full of cherry blossom trees on the sides.

When they parked the small ship on the front yard, they entered the mansion and servants immediately greeted Sakura. Sakura smiled and waved at them all. Maya escorted Sakura to her room which was as big as the training grounds.

"This is my room?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. You have clothes in that closet." She pointed at the large closet on the side. "You should change now, I'll have a maid help you out."

Sakura entered her room with the servant then she changed her clothes. Changing meaning, red long-sleeved shirt and brown pants and black robe with hood.

"There. You're so beautiful Sakura-sama." The servant said before she left the room while Sakura stood in ront of a big mirror inside her room.

"I look... different." Sakura muttered at herself.

Then as she twirled around, her necklace also twirled.

She stopped in front of the mirror again as she held her necklace.

* * *

**Cliff Hangie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**an update. finally.**

* * *

_"Be careful"_

Sakura knew it was just a friendly message but her heart fought with her mind as usual. Was that 'be careful' mean more like 'take care because I love you'? Sakura knew Sasuke has feelings for her but she still waited for him to say it to her.

But with the necklace, maybe that time is closer than she thinks. But, she thought again, how will he be able to say it to her when she's at Cloud City and he's at Konoha.

Different kind of thoughts entered her mind.

_'What if the necklace was a goodbye forever present?'_

_'What if that was some sort of message so I'll set him free and he'll love someone new?'_

Sakura suddenly felt frustrated.

She shook her head then sighed.

Suddenly, the door opened and Maya came back in.

"Sakura-sama, your grandfather is here." Maya bowed away and Aro came in.

"Yes, my beautiful granddaughter has become more beautiful!" Aro smiled.

Sakura smiled at him then walked towards him.

"Don't worry my dear. You'll remember everything in no time at all!" Aro cheered.

"Really? How?" She asked.

Aro snapped his fingers then Maya opened the door. An old man, very thin and was wearing thick glasses came in. His hair was gray and was almost gone.

"This is Doctor Biggs." Aro said.

Doctor Biggs bowed before her. "May I say what a beautiful young girl you are."

"Thank you." Sakura blushed.

"Doc Biggs here is gonna help you remember those lost memories. He's developed some new techniques to exercise your mind." Aro explained.

"You see, the thing that your mother made you drink is reversible. But it will take a few weeks of not months to remove the effect of the potion. My technique is still developing. It's effective but I've only tried it on those people who had your experience drinking that kind of potion for a few weeks not years." He explained.

Sakura nodded. "Okay, let's try it then. The sooner the better right?" Sakura looked at Aro.

"Right." Aro grinned. "But first, we need to go to the celebration!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, right."

-

Sakura and Aro rode together towards the city. They went to a place called the 'Grand Park' where meetings and announcements like this were held. People of the city were already there.

Sakura gulped as they walked up the stage.

"People of Cloud City!" Aro said on the microphone.

Everyone bowed as they silenced.

"I have called everyone here to announce a very important matter." He started. "You all know that I've been searching every corner of the planet for my granddaughter. Guess what... the gods has granted my wish! May I present to you my beautiful granddaughter, Sakura."

Everyone cheered and shouted.

"Th-thanks." Sakura said on the microphone.

"As a gift," Aro talked again. "I will name this day, Sakura Day and this day will be a holiday to celebrate every year."

Everyone cheered again. "Everyone will have a day-off during sakura Day and a grand ball will be held during the festival as well!"

Everyone's cheering and shouting were fading to Sakura. Her smile was fading slowly. Why was she suddenly feeling down?

"Anything wrong Sakura-sama?" Maya noticed.

Sakura shot her head up then forced a smile. "I-It's nothing."

Maya nodded then listened to Aro's speech.

Sakura sighed as she sat down on the chair on the stage. She gazed around the unfamiliar faces in front of her. Everyone seemed to be staring at her as well.

Some were whispering to each other while some were waving at her. She waved a few times then smiled.

Sakura looked up at the sky, the sun was hiding away behind the clouds.

-

"Why are you staring at the sun?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business." Sasuke spat.

"Hmph." Naruto crossed his arms.

Sasuke sighed then sat on the grassy ground. They were training while waiting for Kakashi.

"I wonder who's gonna be our new team mate since Sai isn't available because a girl is needed at our team to balance it." Naruto said.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!"

Kakashi entered the training ground with Ami beside her.

Sasuke's haw dropped.

"Naruto, I have a request." Sasuke looked at Naruto seriously.

"Treat me ramen then!"

"Fine." Sasuke immediately answered.

"What is it?" Naruto grinned.

"KILL ME NOW."

* * *

**Heh, this chapter didn't make any sense at all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**read and review!

* * *

**Naruto laughed as he rolled in the ground. Ami rushed into Sasuke's side and hugged his arm.

"Let go of me!" He pushed her face away but she seemed glued to him.  
"Now, now Sasuke... be nice to your new team mate." Kakashi said although he was trying hard not to laugh.  
"Can I change teams? Or just sulk in a corner or something???" Sasuke asked as he struggled out of Ami's grip.  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun! We'll have fun training together!"

Sasuke sighed. _"Sakura... I'm starting to hate you."_

Naruto continued laughing but Kakashi ordered them to line up. "Okay my children" He cleared his throat. "Time for training!" And the bells were in his hands again.

-

Sakura sighed in her seat. She was at the airship with her grandfather as they were on their way to the mansion for Sakura to start her therapy. When they reached the mansion, Sakura was immediately put into the lad Doc Biggs uses for his experiments. (Yes, doctor Biggs lives with them)

Sakura took a seat and the doctor started taking her vitals and such.

"Will it hurt?" Sakura asked, a small hint of fear in her voice.  
"No, Princess... this therapy will actually make you feel better." He smiled.

Sakura just gave a nod and lied down on the bed at the middle of the room as the doctor motioned for her. The doctor had two assistants, both girls.

"This is Kimmi and Yurie." He mentioned as he massaged Sakura's head.  
"You won't feel a thing, Princess." Kimmi smiled. "When you wake up, you'll be all better!"

Sakura just gave them a smile. The massage the doctor was giving her was making her drowsy and soon enough she was asleep. When they were sure that she was in deep sleep. The doctor took out a small vial that contained blue liquid.

"I need more, Yurie." The doctor said.  
"But that's the highest dosage you've given to a human and the person almost died!" Yurie whispered.  
"This won't be fatal. I have examined her, her chakra will stabilize the medicine." He assured.

Yurie sighed as he handed the doctor another vial of the blue liquid.

_"Sakura-chan!"  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm your inner!"  
"Oh... right... do you remember our past?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Then why didn't you tell me?!"_

Her inner disappeared when inside her mind, she saw a blue swirl.

_"What is that blue thing?"_

The blue thing filled her inner world and even her sub-conscious had slept.

"Doctor, what do we do now?" Kimmi asked.

Doctor Biggs took out the needle from Sakura's arm and replaced it with a cotton. "We simply wait for her to wake up."  
"For how long?" Aro suddenly entered the lab.  
"Two, four days tops." Aro said, his tone was definite.

Aro nodded. "How will she eat?"

The doctor shook his head, she must not eat nor drink. Her system must not have any foreign stuff. The medicine should be enough to replace the nutrients she loses for the duration of her sleep."  
Aro sighed. "Good. Please put her into her room. She'll be more comfortable there."

With that, Sakura was placed into her room while Aro continued his work.

-

At Konoha, our favorite team just finished their training with Naruto and Ami tied to a tree and Sasuke eating.

"Teme!!! I'm hungry!" Naruto whined.  
"Yeah...me too!" Ami joined.  
"Fuck off. That's your punishment." Sasuke said before shoving another piece of sushi into his mouth.

Naruto's stomach grumbled.

"What about before? You offered me food when we were genins!" Naruto tried.  
"That was before."

Kakashi poofed in front of them and waved his hand to release the two. "You two can eat now."  
"FINALLY!!!" Naruto cheered as he grabbed his packed lunch.  
"Sasuke-kun, would you like some?" Ami offered her food. Sasuke simply shook his head. "No, thanks."

Kakashi motioned for Sasuke to come over as he was leaning against the tree a few meters away from them.

"What?" Sasuke placed his hands on his pockets.  
"Ever since Sakura left, you're back to your old cold self." Kakashi said.

Sasuke kept quiet.

"Sasuke... I know it's hard but Sakura made her choice. It's time to move on. I don't know what happened to Sakura but she chose that path... she doesn't want us to follow her."

Sasuke opened his mouth but he sighed. "Never mind." He walked away. He grabbed his things and headed out of the training grounds.

"Sensei! Why did Sasuke-teme leave?!" Naruto shouted.  
Kakashi poofed in front of the two. "He's just... tired. He just have a lot on his mind."  
"Is it about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

But Kakashi only smiled in response.

At the Uchiha compound, Sasuke sat on his bed.

_"Was it worth it?"  
"Was it right to give that necklace to Sakura?"  
"Will I really wait for her? What of she doesn't come back? What if she just threw the necklace away?"_

Sasuke doesn't wanna think about it but the question just keep on popping into his mind.

-

Three days have passed and it was raining. Sakura stirred in her bed. She tossed and turned, she was drenched in sweat. Sakura slowly sat up and placed a hand on her head. She feels lightheaded.

"What... happened?" She asked although she knew no one was inside her room except her.

Her door suddenly opened and she recognized the person immediately. "Oh, Maya."  
"Sakura-sama." She bowed. "Are you alright?"  
"What happened? It feels like I've been asleep for decades." She sighed.  
"Three days to be exact. Has your memory returned?" Maya asked.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Beats me."  
Maya nodded. "When you were two, who helped you, your brother, and your mom leave the mansion to go somewhere safe because the mansion's being attacked?" She asked.  
"Hmm..." Sakura tried to think then someone popped up in her mind. "Tsunade-sama!!!" Sakura covered her mouth with both of her hands as she stared at Maya with amazement. She remembered stuff! But she was surprised at her first memory. Tsunade. Tsunade knew her secret. Tsunade was the one who helped her survive. She looked at Maya with shocked eyes.

Maya smiled. "Welcome back... Sakura-hime."

* * *

**aw... short. but oh well...reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**read and review! :] After releasing my writer's block on tumblr, I have come up with updates!!! YAY!!!**

**

* * *

**

Sakura suddenly felt a rush in her mind. Like she just learned new stuff. New memories flooded in and inside her, she was in a frenzy. Sakura held her head.

"Are you okay?" Maya rushed to her side.  
"Yes. I think." Sakura closed her eyes.  
"I don't really know if what's happening is normal. I'll call the doctor."

Maya quickly left Sakura's room and searched for the doctor. Sakura looked around as she stood up. She walked in a wobbly way but after a few tries of focusing her mind, she regained her balance. She stared at the high ceiling.

_"Onii-chan, let's go play with grandpa!"  
"Okay!"_

_"Okaasan! Okaasaaaaaan!!!"  
"Sakura, what is it?"  
"SASORI IS BEING MEAN!!!"_

"What the f-... Sasori is my brother?!" Sakura gasped as she suddenly remembered a memory.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to remember what her brother looked like. "Let's see..."

_"Sakura honey, have you seen your brother?"  
__"I bet he's playing with my dolls again!!! He likes my dolls! I bet you he's gay! Sasori is GAY!!!"  
"Now... your brother isn't gay! That's a bad thing to say, Sakura! You're a princess! Princesses don't say that!"  
__"But Okaasan! Sasori says that I look like a strawberry with a gum stuck on top! That's mean too!"_

Sakura laughed out loud at her new memory. So she was a little brat back then. Sakura sat on the edge of her bed.

"So Sasori is my brother? Wait..." Sakura gasped. "I KILLED MY OWN BROTHER?!"

Sakura's hands covered her mouth as she remembered how she killed Sasori. "No..."  
"But I didn't know..." Sakura was wide-eyed. "Oh god. I am such a criminal!"

The doors suddenly opened and Aro came in with Maya and Doctor Biggs.

"Why the troubled face?" Aro asked.  
"Sasori is my brother?!" She stood up asking.  
"Yes." Maya answered. "I believe he is already dead."  
"Of course he is! I killed him! I KILLED MY BROTHER!" Sakura fought back her tears as she walked back and forth.  
"Now, now Sakura... you didn't know. Besides, from what I've observed, your brother is more of a puppet than a human being since he joined that wretched Akatsuki gang." Aro spat out.  
"How are you feeling, princess?" Doctor Biggs asked.  
"AWFUL!" She whined. "I just realized that I killed my big brother!!!"  
"Yup, she's back." Maya nodded with a smile. "The little brat is back."

Aro and Doctor Biggs laughed.

"What?" Sakura asked as she stared at the two men laughing. "What's so funny?"  
"Welcome back my sweet, sweet granddaughter!" Aro pulled her for a hug. Sakura hugged back.  
"Great to be back." She said unconsciously.

Maya cleared her throat.

"Oh yes, I still have work and Maya needs to get you started on training!" Aro held Sakura by the shoulders.  
"Training?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
Maya nodded. "Training as a special ninja. You're skills are to be honed. You have untapped powers, Sakura-hime."  
"Can you just call me Sakura? The Sakura-hime thing still needs some getting used to for me." Sakura requested.  
"As you wish, Sakura-hi... Sakura." Maya smiled. "Anyway, you possess a great deal of power. Your family has powers beyond what you know. Not even the great clans down in the great villages can beat it. Aro-sama ordered me to teach you everything you need to know and since you and your grandfather are the sole survivors of your family, he asked me to train your powers to the highest and make you master everything that needs to be mastered. Forbidden justus, controlling matter, the four elements, and a few more."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"A princess doesn't hang her mouth open." Maya reminded. "And speaking of being a princess, you also have princess lessons."  
"Princess lessons?" Sakura repeated.  
Maya nodded. "You are the heir to Aro-sama's position. You are the heir to the high city. You will be the highest and most powerful person in the world. So besides the power and toughness, you also need to be refined and gentle."

Sakura took a deep breath. _"Looks like I'll be in a world of pain..."_

_-_

"B-class mission." Kakashi told his team. "The elders took Tsunade-sama's place while they're thinking of who's gonna replace her."  
"Let's just go sensei before Ami and Sasuke start making out and make us do the mission alone!" Naruto teased.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed down on Naruto and looked like he was gonna kill the blonde while Ami didn't let Sasuke's arm go. They were outside the gates when Shikamaru was on his way back into the village.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto waved.  
"Hey." Shikamaru stopped.  
"Where have you been?" Naruto asked.  
"Suna. The Kazekage is coming to help with the Hokage issue." Shikamaru explained.  
"Gaara's coming?" Naruto said.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Let's go." Kakashi motioned.

As team Kakashi jumped away, Shikamaru continued his walk towards the village gates. While team Kakashi traveled through the forest, Ami noticed something. Sasuke wasn't pushing her away that much anymore. She giggled to herself. When they arrived at the harbor, Kakashi faced his team.

"Alright, our mission is to secure a person that will arrive in this harbor. The person is of high importance and we will bring him to the village of sound and then back here. I don't know why but that's the mission. Sasuke," Kakashi said. "You know the way around the village of Sound so you will be at the front. Ami will keep our package by her side while Naruto and I secure the group and watch out for incoming enemies."

The three nodded. A small boat stopped behind them and immediately, little twin girls came out.

"Are you Kakashi-san?" The twins said in unison.  
Kakashi nodded. "Yes. You must be Chi and Aya."  
The twins bowed their heads. "Yes. We are in your hands now. Please protect us."

The twins did the same stuff. They talked the same and always in unison, if not, they finished each others' sentences. They looked the same with long black hair, dressed the same black kimono, and never left each other's sides.

"Ami," Kakashi called. "Stay with the twins."  
"Hai!" Ami said.

Ami approached the twins and bent down to their level.

"Hello! I'm Ami!" Ami smiled.  
"Hello, Ami." The said. Their faces didn't show any emotion.  
"You two look cute." Ami smiled again.  
"We don't like you. You are too loud."

The twins left Ami and stopped near Naruto.

"Oh." Naruto noticed the twins. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"  
"You're loud too." They said as they left again.

The twins stopped in front of Sasuke now.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at them.  
"He's..."  
"...quiet."  
"Looks like they like Sasuke too!" Naruto laughed.  
"But he's TOO quiet." The twins sighed.

The four of them stared at the two. What do they want anyway?

"Aya..." Chi said.  
"Chi..." Aya nodded.  
"Where's Haruno Sakura?" The two said in unison.

All of them stumbled back. How do they know about Sakura?

"She's not with us anymore." Ami crossed her arms.  
"I told you Aya." Chi faced her twin. "She is in a better place now."  
"Sorry to have doubted you, Chi." Aya said.  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "In a better place? You mean she's dead?"  
"NO!" Naruto butted in. "Sakura-chan can't be dead!"  
The twins shook their head. "Sakura is not dead. She is more alive than ever. She is home."

Sasuke stared at the twins. _"Home? So... she's dead? But the twins said... but the twins are weird... no... she can't be dead... but..."_

"We need to leave now." Kakashi said. "Aya-chan, Chi-chan... who do you want to stay with while we head for the village of Sound?"  
"I'll stay with you." Chi said.  
"I'll stay with Sasuke." Aya said.

Kakashi sighed.

"What now?" Ami asked.  
"Naruto, you go in front while Sasuke directs you the way. Sasuke and I will stay at the middle while Ami watches attacks from behind. Alright?"  
"Roger!" The three said in unison.

Chi and Ami rode on Kakashi and Sasuke's backs while they started their journey.

"Sasuke... you seem sad." Aya whispered.  
Sasuke gasped. "No I'm not."  
"Yes you are." Aya said.  
"Then why do you think I'm sad?" Sasuke played along since their journey will be long and maybe Aya would amuse her.  
"You miss her." Aya whispered in her soft, spine-tingling voice. "You want to be with her."  
"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.  
"Me and my twin can tell what people desire. We can tell what their personality is just by hearing their voices... We can tell how they feel."  
"How come you guys know Sakura?" Sasuke asked.  
"She had been our body guard once. She is very sweet and funny. We like her a lot so we requested her team to escort us but when Kakashi-san spoke to us, we went through his mind and we saw what happened to Sakura-san." Aya explained.  
"So you can also see memories just by listening to the voice of the person?" Sasuke asked.  
Aya nodded. "But only if Chi and I are together."

Sasuke was amused and amazed at the same time. And the little girl was right, he DOES miss her. He wants to be with her not only right then but everyday. Sasuke sighed as he held on tighter to Aya.

"Stop reading Icha Icha... it's unhealthy." Chi said to Kakashi.  
"It's fun. Little girls won't understand but maybe when you get older..." Kakashi smiled under his mask.  
"I'm two-hundred eleven years old." Chi mentioned.  
Kakashi almost stopped as he heard what the little girl had said. "That's cute."  
"You don't believe me but it's true. Aya and I are two-hundred eleven years old."  
Kakashi shook his head. "Well why are you still like that?"  
"A curse." Chi answered.

Kakashi didn't ask anymore. So he was conversing with a two-hundred year old woman trapped in a body of a five-year old. Kakashi erased the weird thoughts off his head as they traveled through the forest.

"WATCH OUT!" Naruto yelled as he ducked to the left to avoid a rain of kunai. The others followed immediately.  
"Split up!" Kakashi ordered.

As soon as he gave the order, they went into different directions. Sasuke headed to the left, Kakashi headed back, Ami headed to the right, while Naruto headed for the enemy.

"The enemies are near, Sasuke." Aya whispered.  
"Can you tell me which way to go to avoid them?" Sasuke asked as he activated his sharingan and ran faster.  
"No."

Sasuke groaned as he tried to avoid the kunai the enemy after him was throwing.

"There's only once chasing each of us." Aya mentioned. "Stop running."  
"Why?" Sasuke asked.  
"Come back here, brat!" The man chasing them yelled.  
"Stop running... Sasuke." Aya said.  
"What? He'll kill us. I could take him but you're in my possession. I can't risk-..."  
"He won't hurt you. He knows you. I believe his name is... Juugo."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGIE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke stopped and let Aya down from his back. Aya held on Sasuke's shirt while Sasuke stayed in battle position with Sharingan on.

"He won't hurt you..." Aya said in her soft monotone voice. "He just wants to take me."  
"Well, it's the same. If he wants to take you, he'll have to hurt me first."

Juugo stepped out from the bushes and faced the two.

"Eh? Sasuke?" Juugo grinned. "Long time no see."  
"What do you want, Juugo?" Sasuke growled under his breath.  
Juugo shook his head. "Didn't you hear the kid awhile ago? I want the twins. Where's the other brat?"  
Sasuke stood more firmly. "What do you plan on doing to them?"  
"What do you care?" Juugo spat out.  
"I won't let you have the twins."

Juugo sighed and was about to launch an attack when Aya stepped in front.

"Aya don't go-"  
"You're afraid, aren't you?" Aya spoke.  
"A-Afraid? You're messed up, kid."  
"You want to be stronger. Stronger than Sasuke-kun. But they won't acknowledge it. The people around you still thinks you're weak and useless..."

Juugo was furious. "You don't know anything kid! Shut up! I'm gonna kill you! You and your twin!"

Juugo jumped and was about to hit Aya but Sasuke jumped in front of her and blocked Juugo's attack.

"Run...Aya! Hide!" Sasuke ordered.  
"No, Sasuke-kun." Aya shook her head. "Let me, touch Juugo."  
"Huh?" Juugo was surprised when the little girl's cold hand touched his hand. Juugo's eyes widened. It was mental torture. Scenes of morbid death appeared inside his mind and Aya showed him hell and how he was to wander it for eternity if he doesn't stop following them.

Juugo was frozen in place and Sasuke grabbed Aya and ran away from the place. They caught up with Kakashi and the others.

"Aya!" Chi ran towards Sasuke and Aya.  
Aya jumped down from Sasuke's arms and ran towards Chi. "Chi!"

The twins hugged each other.

"AWWWW! So cute!" Ami squealed.

The twins glared at Ami.

"Okay... backing away... backing away..."

Sasuke caught his breath then spoke to everyone. "We're near Sound. Just a few kilometers from where we are standing. Juugo engaged us, meaning they are most likely expecting us. I need to know where exactly in Sound we are heading so we can avoid them."

Kakashi bent down and faced the twins. "Chi-chan, Aya-chan... why do you need to go to Sound Village?"  
Aya spoke first, "We need to retrieve..."  
"...the Life Scrolls." Chi finished.

"Life scrolls?" Sasuke startedd thinking.

The two spoke in unison, "Orochimaru's ninjas stole it from our temple before. Your village elders agreed to keep it safe for us once we get it. Only the two of us can summon the scrolls and transfer it's safekeeping to another person."

Kakashi and his team understood.

Sakura was sitting at the head chair of a very long table. Maya stood behind her.

"Tell me why are we doing princess lessons first, again?" Sakura gulped as she saw different utensils and such in front of her.  
"Before being tough and combat-ready, first you have to learn to be gentle and finesse... It'll be harder to be hard and strong before being soft and gentle." Maya explained.

Sakura sighed as her princess tutor entered the room and started explaining everything that was in front of her.

_"Oh Kami-sama... let me survive this!"_

A few hours after her first princess lessons, Sakura was exhausted mentally. She never knew she would use those things in life... in eating! She ate vegetables and food she never knew existed and whose names were so hard to pronounce that she doubted the dictionary she used to read in Konoha's library.

Sakura was inside her room, still full from all the things she had to eat and taste. Like the family dish, the city delicacies and stuff. Sakura sighed. How she missed ramen at Ichiraku! She felt ridiculous and even thought that everything was just a dream and that she was really in prison. That she just imagined the whole thing to pass the boring time by at prison. She held her necklace, it seemed that it was the only thing keeping her sanity in check and that she was in reality but then again she doubted herself.

"What if everything is my hallucination? Even Sasuke?" Sakura sat up and looked at herself. Her clothes, her hands, her feet. "Am I really here? Is this really happening?"

Sakura stood up and stood in front of the full body mirror. She stared at herself.

"I don't recognize you." She said. "All these memories... I have it on my mind and yet, somehow I can't feel it."  
"That's normal." Sakura gasped as she turned to face the door. "My dear, princess..." Aro held her hands.  
"I'm okay grandfather. I'm just getting used to all the things. I mean... it happened all so fast for me to understand and take in."

Aro stared at her troubled face. He knew she was forcing a smile. He knew too well that she's sad and hurt.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Aro tucked a stray hair away from her face. "But this is your home. Your REAL home. This is where you belong. You'll get used to it. I promise."  
Sakura nodded, "Yes." Was all she could say.

Aro took a deep breath and smiled at her, "Tell you what, I'll go on leave from the office tomorrow and we'll spend some time together."  
Sakura blinked a few times, "But you... your work and my training..."  
Aro shook his head. "I'll come with you to your princess training then we'll go shopping and pig out!"

Sakura smiled.

"Ah! Just like when you're a kid! You love eating!" Aro laughed hard before leaving her room.

Sakura was still smiling as the door closed but tears streamed down her face. She was homesick.

"Great. I'm getting homesick when I'm home." Sakura chuckled to herself and held tightly to her necklace. It wasn't keeping her in reality, the necklace was keeping her close to Konoha, to her home.

Team Kakashi has sneaked into Sound village and was at the forbidden library at Orochimaru's base. Orochimaru was dead and only his pawns were keeping Sound as deadly as ever. They found the scroll immediately and the twins absorbed the scrolls into their bodies earning a jaw drop from the team.

"You always stayed here Sasuke." The twins said as they held hands and stared at the chairs and tables scattered around.  
"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.  
The two continued speaking in unison, "You were lonely, the books kept you company. We saw your memory when we entered this room. You would always hold on to your necklace. The necklace your mother gave you. It keeps you grounded and it makes you feel home."

The three stared at Sasuke who was looking down. _"I hope she feels the same way if ever she's lonely."_

"Why are you staring at me?" Sasuke glared at the three.  
"Wow Sasuke-kun! You're so deep! I think I'm falling in love even more!" Ami giggled.  
"Shut up." Sasuke sighed. "Let's get out of here before we get seen."

Team Kakashi escaped from Sound village flawlessly and quickly headed the path to Konoha. The twins were asleep on Kakashi and Sasuke's backs as usual. It took them the whole day to return to Konoha avoiding dangerous places.

When they arrived at the Hokage's office, the twins woke up and faced the elders. The elders bowed to them and the twins summoned the Life scrolls from their bodies.

"We will transfer the Life scrolls' safety to a trustworthy guardian." The twins announced.  
"What? Pick me! I'll guard them with my life!" Naruto said in a very proud voice.

The twins closed their eyes and in a few seconds, the scrolls returned into their bodies.

"What happened?" The elders asked.  
"Who was chosen?" Ami followed.

The twins shook their heads. "No one."

"Eh? No one?" Kakashi asked, surprised. "I thought you will just have to transfer it to someone?"  
Ami nodded, "Yes but the scrolls..."  
"...have to agree." Chi continued.

The elders looked troubled.

"We sensed the chakra of the whole village of Konoha... the scrolls picked no one." The twins confessed.  
"What shall we do then?" The elders asked.  
"We will talk to the Life scrolls, they will know the answer."

Naruto was shivered at their voices. "Let's talk to them now!"

The twins closed their eyes and they held hands. The rest of them stayed put and silent. The skies outside became dark and it started a drizzle. Naruto and Ami were shaking in fear while Sasuke and Kakashi sighed.

The Life scrolls came out again and there was a light in their middle.

"No one in Konoha is worthy enough to handle the Life scrolls." A voice from the light in the middle of the twins said.  
"Then where and who?" The twins asked.  
"Not where and who but where and when!" The drizzle outside became rain and thunder flashed. "In three years time, the rightful keeper of the Life scrolls will be ready- physically and mentally."

The light disappeared and the twins opened their eyes. "We might need extra protection, elders."  
The elders nodded. "Kakashi, you and your team will be assigned to keeping these two girls safe and in Konoha. If ever your team will have a mission, one shall stay and guard them. No one can know about these Life scrolls. Understood?"

Team Kakashi stood firmly and bowed. "Hai!"

* * *

**TIME SKIP. THREE YEARS.**

* * *

It was the day Team Kakashi had waited for. Finally, they would be free from babysitting the twins. It wasn't that they hated the two. It was just torture to keep hearing those two say things that was on their minds and hearts. As Sasuke had told them once, 'Some things are best kept secrets'.

The two were playing some marbles in Kakashi's house where they stayed for three years when they suddenly stood up and held hands. Light came out again and team Kakashi stood quickly around them listening.

"The rightful keeper and protector of the Life scrolls is ready. You must bring the twins to her..."

"A girl?" Ami murmured.

"To the highest place where clouds can be touched. Where gentleness and toughness live together, side by side like Yin and Yang. She is waiting."

The light disappeared and the twins awaken.

"Cloud City?" Ami asked.  
The twins nodded. "Yes. The princess awaits."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You're curious Naruto. You're thinking why not before... why only now..." The twins looked at Naruto.  
Naruto nodded. "Yes, yes. If light-sama knew all along that it was the princess of Cloud city, then why not tell us three years before?"  
Sasuke hit Naruto on the head. "Don't you remember what the light said three years ago?"  
Ami smiled. "Oh right! That the rightful person wasn't ready yet!"

Naruto chuckled. "I knew that!"

"She is ready now. She is waiting for us. Once we get permission to enter Cloud City, you may leave us there and return back here. We will be happy staying with the princess and she will be glad as well!" The twins smiled.  
"Hold on, hold on!" Naruto said. "How'd you know she'll be glad? I bet she'll get annoyed with you two telling others what she's thinking."  
"That may be a problem since a princess has many confidential things on her mind." Kakashi told the two.  
"Oh no," The twins shook their head. "We cannot read the princess' mind. Nor any of the royal family."

The four ninjas were shocked.

"Really? Why?" Ami got curious.  
"They are the highest kind of ninja..." The two sat down and played with the marbles again. "Their minds are closed to any chakra or spirit that can penetrate it."  
Naruto closed his eyes. "Pshh... from what I've heard they're just good with the mind. I bet I can kick the princess' ass with my eyes closed and my hands tied on my back!"  
"Naruto!" Sasuke hit his head again.  
"Ouch teme! That one really hurt!"  
"Oh I bet the princess is beautiful! Withe gentle eyes and movements and very fragile just like a fairytale!" Ami fantasized about being liked by the princess and being chosen to stay and be the princess' lady in waiting.

Aya and Chi looked at each other.

"We'll..."

"...see."

* * *

**Bad chapter. Need to work on my creative juices! Review please!**


End file.
